The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to powering an electronic device using either one of two different power sources, such as a wireless power supply and a USB connected power supply.
Certain electrical devices, such as certain consumer electronic devices, can be alternatively powered using either one of two different power sources. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,528,582 describes a power switch controller that enables an electrical device to be powered using either an AC adapter or a USB (universal serial bus) connected power supply. One disadvantage of this technique is that, when the power switch controller is implemented on an integrated circuit, two different I/O (input/output) pins of the integrated circuit are required to support the power switch control function.
It would be advantageous to have a power switch controller that does not require two different I/O pins of an integrated circuit.